The Curse Of The Necromancer: chapter2 progress
by Neltharion290
Summary: this is my second chapter wich is not finished.


the curse of the necromancer: chapter 2

"Archers!" the commander shouted "ready!" the commander only waited a few seconds for the archers to prepare "fire!". a barrage of arrows hit the army, mostly those at the gate. the arrows just bounced off the soldiers not even leaving a mark "fuck!" commander fargon roared he climbed down from the walkway and ordered his men around, "barricade the gate as best you can, use anything". "sir!" shoued an archer "come quick they are doing something!" fargon rushed up the ladder and joined the archer "what is it?" but from the archers face fargon could allready tell. fargon looked out to the army which has stopped advancing. "huh?" fargon wondered. the army of unholy slaves were just staring at him, everyone with a blank expression, then all of the sudden the army parted leaving a gap between them. then the air was filled with a tremendous roar, shaking the commander to the core "by the gods, what was that?" but the commanders question just got answered. a huge shape was moving in the fog with tremendous speed. the very earth seemed to be moving under the commanders feet "this isn't going to be good" fargon stated the obvious. the figure burst from the fog, it was a large purple skinned monster which had a small head compared to its body but has large horns. "they have an ogre" grimaced fargon "where's my reinforcements!" the archer next to him took a deep breath "commander, i hope you are good at working miracles because we are not equiped to deal with an ogre". fargon had to think fast for the ogre was halfway to the gate "archers!" "bring that beast down" fargon knew that was'nt enough but it might slow it down. "arm a catapult!" commander fargon ordered "and aim it at the gate!" the engineers who were in charge of the catapult loaded it with a ball and wheeled it in to position. the ogre ducked down and slammed in to the gate like a battering ram, sending wood and splinters over the courtyard. as the ogre was bashing the gate in, the army began to move again. they gathered at the walls and raised long wooden ladders against it. one ladder hit the wall next to fargon and he kicked it back down "will this never end?". For fargon this battle seemed to be lasting for an eternity but it was all about to come to an end.

only a couple of miles away, in the mountains a silver dragon was racing at speed towards cyranhad and in the saddle on the back was daniel ravenguard. he was wearing the official dragon rider suit, it was made of leather with thin steel plates strapped to it. daniel had long black hair which was trailing out of his helmet as the wind swept by. "silver" "take us through that pass to the right, the mountains will be too cold for me to survive". in daniel's head a soft feminine voice replied "very well". Dragons are known for their telepathic ability to convey their thoughts into another beign's mind, this ability does not allow them to read minds or control others. Silver as the name states is a metallic grey dragon whose scales were shining in the sunset reflecting an orange glow over daniel. "I hope they can last a little longer" said daniel and a thought penetrated his mind "dont worry, i'm sure fargon has it under control. dont forget he's the best commander you can find". daniel stared ahead over the mountains and a chill passed through him "i hope your right".

Fargon was standing in the middle of the courtyard with his assembled troops behind him. The ogre crashed through the gate kicking man sized bits of wood from under its feet, when it remembered what it was doing the ogre locked gazes with the commander and roared. "fire the catapults!" the commander yelled straining to be heard over the ogre. almost instantly two large stones were hurled at the ogre and collided, one hit it in the left side of its face breaking a horn and blinding it in one eye. the other hit the right side of its chest breaking a rib or two and leaving a gaping wound. the ogre staggered back and fell into the pile of rubble that was the gate and didnt move. the soldiers cheered briefly as the commander watched the still body. " i want a makeshift barricade at the gate NOW" the commander signalled to the troops, they rushed about to find anything they could to make a wall. Fargons suspicions were not satisfied and so he drawn his sword and slowly walked up to the ogre, he stopped next to it and prodded it with his sword. there was no response from his tests so he climbed on top of the ogre and raised his sword above his head intent on sinking it into the beasts heart. But then a large muscular arm swiped him off the ogre, fargon landed heavily on his back knocking the air out of his lungs.


End file.
